Castlevania: Existence of Silence, Chapter 3
by TomeofArms
Summary: A mysterious person by the name of Bishop has decided to intervene on his own time into this world, and his intentions are clear: he wants his property back. How he intends to do this is unclear, and dark forces are beginning to stir once more...
1. Part 1

A/N: Truthfully I'm posting faster than I can write this, and I've been stuck somewhere around chapter 6 for a while...Things are getting pretty serious, I guess you could say, and hoping to all powers out there that I can get on track to writing this regularly. Cheers for reading this, and thank you TableThrower, for continuing to review all my stuff.

Chp 3: Behold Absolute Power

Highway 315

Aeon insisted that Demon and Brenda try to get along. However, he also insisted that it was done in the back of the Alfa Romeo. He did not wish to deal with two bickering fools at that moment.

Alucard didn't mind because he knew that Demon would be under control. He had recently purchased a shiny emerald to keep Demon busy if it got too crazy.

Brenda hardly noticed Demon. She was obsessed over the shield she found in the back of the Romeo. "Wow, where did you get this?" she asked. "It is amazingly crafted."

"It is a family heirloom on my mother's side," Alucard answered for her. "You might notice that Dracula has never given me anything at all."

Brenda rummaged around and also found a cloak that turned from black to red. "What's this?"

"My Twilight Cloak," he muttered. "The one thing my father gave to me. I forgot about it. Please don't intrude in my belongings."

Brenda hastily stuffed everything back in the suitcase. Demon floated lazily above her head. "Y'know, missy, you shouldn't be going through other people's stuff without permission. Maybe next time I'll poke you."

"Do that and I'll poke you with these," she countered, pulling out two of the Dynasty Daggers.

Demon looked half-surprised, half-amused. "Oh, a smart one, eh? We should be friends in the next day or two."

Brenda seemed satisfied with this. She and Demon started talking about the various rock formations in Utah and how much precious stones sell for and also about architecture.

Aeon was driving alone and feeling happy about it. Happy was a rare word that applied for him. Content would be a better synonym. He looked at the clock he kept on the dashboard. It was glowing blue, signaling that no threats were imminent or close. He was hoping that there would be peace on the way to California. That much displacement in the balanced forces showed that a great power was there: a Belmont. Aeon smiled slightly. It was amusing how people had thought the Belmonts had fallen, but they instead had just renounced power of the whip so they could use their secret existence as a weapon against Dracula if needed. That was when the Order of Ecclesia took command.

Ecclesia.

"How could I have not even thought of the organization!?" he cried aloud to himself. He immediately called Alucard's cell phone, even though it was against the law.

"Hello?" Alucard answered.

"Alucard, do you remember anything about Ecclesia?" Aeon asked.

"That was an organization of the church," Alucard muttered. "What about them?"

"We need to find them and figure out if they can help us in any way."

"What about Belmont?"

"I highly doubt he will come with us, even with the note I sent him. Ecclesia has the Dominus Glyph and the Sigma Glyph."

"Sigma?"

"A highly powerful glyph. Not as great as Dominus, but its powers are evil. It was sealed away. You, as someone highly sensitive to these evil powers, would have no wish to feel it."

"I see," Alucard muttered.

"What is it, boss?" Demon asked excitedly. "Some evil thing, yes, yes? Can I kill it? Can I bastardize it?"

"Is bastardize even a word?" Brenda asked.

"Demon, please shut up!" Alucard ordered Demon. "I'm sorry, Aeon, please repeat what you said."

"The last I've heard of Ecclesia was they were somewhere in Washington, north of California."

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Go up there, tell them the problem, and eliminate anything that stands in our way," Aeon replied. He hung up and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

Queens, New York

Will sat next to Kayla, looking at his weapon. "How exactly do I use this?" he wondered.

"I'm not that big an egghead," Leah started, "but I think you swing it. Just a little theory."

"I know that!" William replied indignantly. "What I'm saying is how will I practice with it? And also, how do I unlock any of its powers, if it has any."

"Hmm," Kayla muttered, looking at it deeply. "Well, it has a special spear tip: two points and a bat and angel wing on the sides. Maybe you need to use incantations to activate the magical powers."

'_Or perhaps,' _a new voice in William's head said, _'you just need to listen to what I have to say.'_

"Who said that?" Will asked. "Inside my head?"

Leah and Kayla just looked at him strangely. "Said what?"

_'Never mind them at the moment,'_ the voice said. _'It's your spear. I'm talking to you.'_

"Huh?" Will tilted his head and looked at the spear again. "You can talk?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kayla asked, looking at Will as if he was going to bite her.

"The spear," Will said, holding it up. "It's talking to me."

_'Oh, boy, we better get this straight,'_ the weapon said to Will. _'I'm a confined spirit inside the spear: Eric Lecarde. I've been trapped here after my encounter with Dracula. It's the Curse of the Hunt, which I was able to break free of briefly, and Death trapped me in here later afterwards.'_

"How do I let you out?" Will asked, completely oblivious to the faces Kayla and Leah were making.

_'Well, I don't know, but I do know this. I will be guiding you on how to use me. I am a tool for destruction until I can go off into the next life.'_

"Hmm," Leah muttered. She muttered something under her breath in Latin and pointed two fingers at the spear. "Oh, no, we have a confined soul in there. I wish I could communicate with it…"

_'A trapped soul?' _the spear complained, outraged. _'Not just any trapped soul, but the great Eric Lecarde! You insolent berk!'_

"What's a berk?" Will asked.

"An idiot in the British slang, why?" Leah asked.

"The spear just called you an insolent berk."

_'She is! A fool! An idiot! An ass!'_

"Shut up, spear."

_'Eric!'_

"Whatever."

After that small conversation they had, William put the Alucard Spear into a satchel that shrank the spear down, much to its complaint. Will cleared the hair out of his eyes and sat down. "Man, I'm so hungry."

"That's right, I got to make dinner!" Leah announced. She went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Are you still going to make that garlic bread?" Kayla asked.

"Of course."

Leah viewed Kayla, who was about two years younger, as a sister. The kind, sensible sister that you could always be nice to and things like that. And while she busied herself and her magic in making the meal, she wondered what would happen with Will. He seemed nice enough.

Once she was done, they all ate in silence. The Spear managed to get through the satchel and communicate with Will.

'_I swear, one of these days, if I'm free, I'm going to get a large meal of food, eat it, and order another to go.'_

_ 'You know,' _Will thought, _'you seem to know a lot about American slang. You sure you come from Romania?'_

_ 'Of course I've learned this new slang. I decided to adopt. Who in their right mind would let themselves just keep talking if they were as old as the hills?'_

_ 'You are, though.'_

_ 'Shut up.'_

Will stopped eating and looked outside. "It's really overcast today. That won't be fun to deal with."

"I say we go practice with the practice dummy and then we start driving to wherever Vampire Killer might be," Kayla said, cracking her knuckles. "I need the practice."

"Will, just don't break the dummy with your spear, got it?" Leah told him sharply.

"Uh, okay," Will replied.


	2. Part 2

Spokane, Washington

In a small, abandoned house, a young man of about sixteen appeared out of a universal rent.

"Ah, it smells like pine trees here," he said, taking in a deep breath. His face became hard again. "I don't have time to mess around, though." He checked to make sure his sword and gun were in their places before pulling out a small electronic device.

"Order of Ecclesia is more towards the west," a voice in his ear told him. "Keep that in mind, Bishop."

"If that's Cerex, then I swear I'll drop-kick you," Bishop answered.

"Why?"

"You put that one chemical in my eight-week experiment!" he cried. "Two months wasted because you messed the thing up!"

"Sorry. Maybe I'll contact you later." There was a click on the other line.

Bishop walked into the garage and pulled the cover off of a vehicle underneath. It was a 250cc street motorcycle with retractable guns and an automated hover system, as well as a nice paint job.

"I'm glad I left this here last time," Bishop smiled. "All Earth universes interconnect. You leave a motorcycle somewhere in a different earth universe, the same one pops up, same place in the brand new one." He started the engine and burst through the garage door. "Whoops," he muttered. "That was messy."

He drove down the street while trying to locate where the building was exactly on his radar. He was pulled over more than once to show his license. That was a slight pain, since his license also showed information about him in the Universal Covenant's circle. Two of the cops thought it was a fake, so Bishop had to render them unconscious to get through.

"I should get an Earth style driver's license," he muttered to himself. "I also need to get papers to show the permit of carrying the gun at my side."

He drove as fast as he could, weaving between traffic the best he could so he didn't have to go under eighty. He checked the locater really quick before realizing it had gone out of whack.

"Oy, Cerex," Bishop called through the link. "You still there?"

"Yeah," he answered. "What did you need?"

"Give me directions to the Order. Something's messing up the radar, and I can't get a fix."

"Okay, turn left on the next exit," Cerex instructed.

"Got it," Bishop responded. He made to lane switches and drove off the freeway.

"Now, turn right at this stoplight…" the directions went on. Bishop followed each of these while never falling under sixty. His experience with lights made him an expert on which stoplights a cop would be waiting at and which ones they wouldn't be. Also, his skill with driving and his past training let him weave through traffic perpendicular of him. The paint didn't even get scratched.

"Now the building should be on your right," Cerex said.

Bishop turned his eyes sideways. "It's just a plain church building. Protestant, if I'm not mistaken. I'll check it."

"Okay, and-" Cerex started.

"Who's that in the background?" Bishop asked.

"Roxy's calling me," Cerex replied. "I better get going now."

"Heh heh," Bishop laughed. "Ah, the calling of one's soul mate is a sweet sound, is it not?"

"Oh, shut up," Cerex growled. "I'm going, now. _Ciao, e buona fortunata!_"

Bishop turned the earpiece off. He parked the bike and locked it down before entering the building. He clipped an invisibility field over the gun holster. He reasoned he wouldn't need to disguise the sword.

He took a look around and found there was nothing extraordinary about the building. Inside were pews, a pulpit, a large glass cubicle of water to be baptized in, and a large cross that hung above the water. There were also large drapes that hung across the window.

'It looks like the average church,' Bishop thought to himself as he climbed up to where the pulpit was. He checked the back rooms, but nothing was there. 'But I can tell that this place is way too different from the other churches I've been to. There's a lot of things here that are too fishy.'

He felt one of the foldable chairs in a circle and felt the seat with his hand. 'Someone has sat here recently, I can tell from the heat.' He looked at one of the music stands. 'That's been tipped over by someone rushing to get somewhere, by the angle it fell at.' He stared around the room till he found a book. He opened it and looked through it. 'It's all in Latin. Someone either likes the language or this church was based in the 1800s. No one uses Latin anymore.' He tossed the book aside. He picked up a sheet of paper. 'That's Latin, too. It's a spell. The words are hidden and you could only tell them apart because the capitals are out of whack with the rest of the sentence syntax. Not to mention the beginning letters are about ten tints off the regular black.'

He walked out of the back room and into the church hall itself. He looked at the pulpit. 'Someone left a Bible open. Revelations 14:20 is circled. That's about God bringing destruction on humanity, or that's my meaning. It's still emanating heat, so it's been used in the past half hour maybe.' He walked over and examined the water. 'There isn't any chlorine in it. I wonder if it is what I think it is.' He drew a small picture of a pentagram on a scrap of paper and threw it in. It melted out of existence. 'Holy water, I knew it. It has a white tint to it.' He experimentally put his hand into it. Nothing happened. 'I have a hunch that someone has been "baptized" in this.'

He felt around the floor. It was slightly sunk in more in a path leading to the cubicle. 'Aha! Well, it's time to go for a swim.' He stepped onto the pedestal near the water and dived into it.

There was a quiet splash and Bishop found a long pathway leading down. 'A passageway, eh? I'm glad I can hold my breath that long.'

He swam downwards, trying to be as quick as possible the path curved after forty seconds of swimming. 'I need weighted boots,' he thought to himself. After roughly a minute and thirty seconds, he emerged sideways out of an exit.

He took a deep breath of air. 'A magic force field I'm guessing. It's pretty dark down here, but I can see that someone's already gone for a little swim and went this way.' He walked down the path, keeping a steady hand on the handle of Dark Flaming. He hoped the 'Dark' part still worked after being in holy water for that amount of time. He quickly walked down the step and approached a door. He went to touch it before being pushed back by a field. 'I'm guessing you have to be a member or something. Well, then, I'll just muscle my way through.'

Salem, Oregon

"What ails these human cars?" Cornell asked, gesturing to the human cars that were around him and Julian. "Why are they all at a stop on this…this…?"

"Freeway," Julian finished for him. He wished that the werewolf would stop complaining. "Someone probably got into an accident. I hope that clone can pass my classes while I'm away."

"Is someone getting injured so fascinating that people must stare at it instead of driving?" Cornell asked again. "It is not a matter that involves them!"

"I don't get it either," Julian agreed, hoping to humor him. He turned through the cars and got off of an exit. "I know a quicker way to Washington, but first, let's get something to eat. Do you like Mexican food?"

"What is a Mexican?" he asked. "And what is their food like? Does it have a lot of meat?"

"We'll skip the first question. But the food is usually spicy, and if you want, you can get a Cheesy Double Beef Burrito at Taco Bell. Or do you like beans?"

"I'll take this Cheesy Double Beef Burrito of yours."

Julian parked the car, and they walked in together. "Do you want a drink?"

"Do they have Earl Grey tea?" Cornell wanted to know.

"No, I'll get you a Pepsi."

They ordered their food, and sat down. Julian was sighing in relief once the ordering was done. It was a pain to try and teach this out-of-time werewolf how to order at a fast food restaurant. When he realized Cornell didn't know how to use straws, it was his own personal hell all over again. Once Julian thought he was going to get a break, the image of Death appeared from inside his Extra-Large drink.

"Where are the two of you right now?" he asked. "Why do you stall?"

"I was hungry," Julian replied. "And there was also a traffic jam. We'll be leaving as soon as it clears up."

"We need the Dominus or the Sigma Glyph as quick as possible. Did you even open the large box in the back of that…car?"

"No," Julian answered. "What's in there?"

"Your food, you fool!" Death shouted. "Didn't I say the Master would supply the food you needed? Everything is already set up, you fool of a Belmont! I believe your clan has dulled throughout the years. Now, leave as soon as you're finished and find the glyph's location!" the image melted out of the drink.

"Whoa, that guy is scary," Julian muttered grumpily. He got up and walked out the door with Cornell. "He's got a huge temper, too."

"He is not the type of person you would want to fight," Cornell muttered as they got into a vehicle. "Believe me, I have fought him before, and it wasn't pleasant."

Julian shrugged and started the car. "Don't I need a legal permit to have a weapon?" he asked, pointing to the Baudelaire sword that was lying on the back seat.

"We do not need to concern ourselves with the mortal police," he said. "Different people like you and I should have no fear in breaking any of the laws. We are above them."

Julian turned his car onto the freeway north and pushed a little harder down onto the gas pedal. "I hope you're right, because I'm about to go eighty."

Queens, New York

"No, no, no!" Leah shouted impatiently as Will brought the spear down onto the dummy's head. "If I had animated the dummy with any more experience, he could have stabbed you in the chest! You're leaving yourself open!"

"_She's right, you know,_" the spear projected into Will's mind. "_That stupid hack thing you pulled would have killed you._"

"Sorry if it's my first time!" he said indignantly. "I'm just trying to figure out how to use it."

"_Just let me teach you,_" Eric sighed. "_Okay, first I want you to block the dummy's first two blows."_

The dummy stood up again and came at Will. With the guidance of his spear, Will blocked the first two moves and then attacked twice. "_I want you to feint. Hit the sword up, spin the spear around, then swing upwards."_ Will did exactly what he was told and knocked the dummy clear to the other side of the yard.

"Wow," Kayla said approvingly. "That was cool."  
"I say it was beginner's luck," Leah muttered. "I'm going to up the abilities a little." She said something under her breath and flipped her fingers towards the dummy. It held itself straighter and wrapped its small fingers around the handle harder.

"_Uh-oh,_" Eric muttered. "_She upped its skill. Be glad it has a wooden sword, or you might get cut up. Block its first four attacks so I can figure its pattern out."_

"Okay," Will said. He grit his teeth together and braced himself for an attack. The dummy cut downwards. Will blocked and then tried to swing at it wide, but was jabbed in the stomach. "Ack!" he coughed as he sank to the floor.

"_You great berk!_" Eric shouted at him. "_I told you to wait! What was that!?_"

"I was trying to swing because it drew back," Will said.

"_You should listen to me! Until you can fight as good as I can, you'll never get anywhere unless you LISTEN!_"

Will rubbed his ear. "Fine, fine, I get it."

"I told you it was luck," Leah told Kayla in a final sort of way. "You want me to put it back to the level it was at?" she asked Will.

"No, I think I'll beat it this time," he replied. He gripped the spear and pointed it at the dummy.

"_You know, I should teach you this right now,_" Eric said. "_I'll show you how to summon spirits with me._"


	3. Part 3

The Order of Ecclesia

It takes a lot of strength to break down a door. It takes a lot more strength and willpower to break down a door with a magical force field. However, if someone was to break down such a door and still remain in top condition, then that would be unbelievable. This is what Bishop proceeded to do.

"It is time," Bishop muttered. He dashed into the door and focused all the power into his shoulder. Then, he coated his shoulder with a shield by concentrating his holy aura around the center-point.

The door not only opened, but it shattered into a million or more pieces. He charged through the room and into a crowd of surprised people, most of them wearing either white robes or black cloaks.

"UNIVERSAL COVENANT SPECIAL FORCES!" Bishop roared to the gathering, flashing a gold badge at the crowd. By the magic of the badge, every single person in the room could not move of make do to stop him. Well, almost everyone.

"How dare you interrupt this meeting?" someone asked furiously. The figure leapt into the air and landed in front of Bishop.

Bishop analyzed his opponent. "You're a lady," he huffed. "I don't fight women. It just pisses people off when I do."

The lady scowled. She moved her black hair behind her back and pointed at Bishop. "Then I will have to destroy you." She shot a green arrow of light from her hand towards him.

Bishop took one step to the side, and the arrow passed harmlessly by him and into the wall. "I know you. You're Shanoa, Ecclesia's greatest warrior." He dodged an axe that appeared out of nowhere that went spinning by him. "It amazes me that you are alive in this place." He drew out Dark Flaming and deflected a ball of darkness. "I'm glad I came here. I will show you what's going on here." He dashed for Shanoa while blocking any of the attacks she threw at him. They combated for five seconds before Bishop had locked her hands down and restrained her on the floor.

He looked at the people, staring at him, who moments before were silently cheering because they thought their warrior could defeat this strange teenager. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"I would like to say a word," a young man said. He stepped forwards from behind the crowd of people. "First, however, let Shanoa go."

"If you promise she won't attack me anymore," Bishop conditioned.

"Agreed," he replied. "Shanoa, stop."

Bishop lifted his knee up off of her back and she lifted herself off the floor. She stared at her hands as if they were about to disintegrate. "That was the first time I've ever been beaten…" she muttered more to herself than the others. "I can't believe it…I lost…"

"There's another one in shock," Bishop muttered. He turned to the guy. "So what did you want?"

"My name is Alan," he said. "I want to know why you have come here."

"Well," Bishop started. "The first thing you need to know is that this universe will have to register itself at the Universal Covenant. I don't want to explain all of it, so I'll give it to you short. Someone in this universe stole two of my swords from the CommandCenter on one of the UC's outposts. One is called Dark Edge, the other is called Sacrosanct."

"Well, whatever this Universal Covenant is, it doesn't affect us, does it?" Alan asked.

"It does," Bishop answered. "Whoever stole it _cannot be tracked by any of our technology at the UC_. He also can hop between universes, which means it appeared right in my lab and jacked the swords. If I can't deal with the threat in two months, then the highest powers of the Covenant is going to send in a full-scale assault on this place or command me to erase this place from the map."

"I see that you are very powerful," Alan stated, "But I can't see how you would destroy this world."

Bishop scowled so darkly, the negative energy in Dark Flaming caused the room to dim. "You want to bet?" he folded his hands and squeezed them together as tight as he could. "Behold absolute power!" he shouted as they began to glow purple. He let them part, and in the center was a glowing ball of light that began to suck in any energy that was roaming around the room. Bishop started rotating his hands around the ball as fast as he could. The energy built even faster until the ball of light was about the size of a basketball. Then, with enormous effort, he forced his hands together, compacting it into his palms. The room finally dimmed from its incredibly bright state. Bishop opened his palm and in it, sat a glowing diamond-shaped object.

"This," he stated, "is one-sixteenth of my power, the power of the Universal Crush. If I was to throw it to the ground and break it, it would destroy this Earth, then the rest of the solar system would crumble soon after. It would probably destroy more, though. If I was to unleash my full fury, not even the farthest star, which is safe at a distance of 4,000,000,000 light years away, would be untouched." He stared down everyone in the room. "Now, it is up to you all to keep this crystal safe and sound. If it breaks, the USA is the first of many that will perish. I can't destroy it, because it's impossible." He handed it carefully to Alan. "Also, one more thing: Don't let Death anywhere near this place. He'll find the crystal. In order to make sure you will be safe, I want the Sigma and the Dominus Glyph to take with me. I'll bet he's following one of the two. Shanoa, you will come with me to keep the glyphs safe, got it?"

She didn't make any move to show that she would cooperate. "Why should I go with you?" she asked. "I might as well stop this thing on my own. I can keep the glyphs and that crystal protected right here. Name a reason why I should cooperate."

Bishop snapped. He clapped his hands, and immediately, a fire barrier surrounded Shanoa. A large lightning bolt appeared over her head, as well as underneath her feet was a black hole thing that kept her feet on the ground. "I'll give you six," he spat. "One: I could burn you to ash. Two: I could strike you with the lightning bolt and send thousands of volts through your body. Three: there's a black hole underneath your feet that could suck you up and keep you there until you instantaneously explode. Four: I could just stab you with Dark Flaming. Five: I could snap my fingers and blow the Earth away with that crystal. Six: because you'll need my power to get across the US and also to combat this guy. Reason enough for you?"

Shanoa nodded. Her fiery prison, lightning bolt, and black hole disappeared. "How is it that a youngling like you has so much power?"

"Because I'm a Fiction Architect," Bishop stated simply. He gestured to the shattered door. "Now, shall we? I'll fix the door later."

Shanoa walked over to Bishop, and they both walked through the exit.

Spokane, Washington

"Now, we'll have to be very charismatic," Cornell said, stating the very obvious.

"Or," Julian replied, "We just rush them."

"No, I can't do it in human form," Cornell told him. "I don't want to risk making enemies...where are you going?"

Julian was already walking off to the church building. "I feel this weird buildup in my body as I get closer." He looked at his hands. "They feel like they're pulsating."

"It's natural for a Belmont," Cornell said. "Your powers are longing to burst forth, but you must contain them for now. You have no relics that can channel them at the moment."

"Are those necessary?"

"No," he admitted. "But they are useful."

"Teach me two things I can do with my powers."

"Afterwards."

Just as they were about to open the door, two people came out: Bishop and Shanoa.

Cornell leapt back in recognition. "It's you!" he cried, pointing his finger at Shanoa and Bishop.

"I know you!" Shanoa replied, forming a sword from a glyph into her hand.

"Um, who are you?" Bishop asked, pointing to Julian.

"Who are YOU?" Julian countered, pointing to Bishop.

Bishop's gaze went from Cornell to Julian, to Shanoa. "I don't answer to you, kid. I'm on an important business trip right now, so you can go somewhere else and Cornell will come with us."

"KID!?" Julian yelled. He drew the Baudelaire. "I can tell I'm older than you!"

"A Baudelaire?" Bishop inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You're in trouble." He quickly drew Dark Flaming and slashed.

He didn't aim for any of Julian's body parts, but for the sword itself. The sword broke in two. Julian's eyes widened and he was struck speechless.

"I'm so scared of the college kid," Bishop yawned, sheathing his unmarked sword. "Cornell, you must be wasting your time or something."

"How are you still alive?" Cornell asked.

"It's simple, really," he said. "Come, Shanoa. You might as well go with us, too. Leave the college kid at home."

"How old are you?" Julian asked, eyebrows almost joining in an angry line.

"Sixteen and eight months, not counting time stops."

"Ha, I'm an adult!" Julian pointed at Bishop. "I'm an elder so you have to respect me."

Bishop stared at Julian. "Look, kid, I don't know what you and your friends have been smoking, but you are an idiot." He flipped open his wallet. "Look at this." He pointed to a badge. "I'm a UCU and have authority over _thousands_ of people." He pointed to his card. "I'm a Fiction Architect and command _worlds_ made of millions of people. The gold sheen means I'm a billionaire and more. The Japanese characters stand for 'sword' and 'fist'. I'm trained in seven martial arts, including western, military, ninjitsu, and taijutsu. I'm the master of five different sword styles: European Broadsword Two/One-hand, French/Spanish Rapier One-hand, Quick-strike vs. Heavy-blow Two-Sword Heavy-Light, U.F.E. Swordplay, and Vampire Two-Sword Light-Sword style. The Undefined means my powers are so great, I could destroy this world if I wanted to. The L means I get free lunch."

Julian absorbed this information. He could not believe it. "Prove it."

"Powers up first." Bishop clapped, and eight lightning bolts appeared over Julian's head, three fire arrows surrounded him, a box of solid air encased him, and a black hole appeared under his feet. "Five ways to kill you now." He snapped his fingers and it all disappeared. He rushed at Julian and twisted him into an awkward shaped and held him on the ground. "Seven right now, and ten to cause you intense pain." He flipped open his communicator. "Almost endless ways to kill you once I call any one of my contacts." He showed his list to Julian.

"8,024 contacts?!" Julian muttered, knees almost failing him.

Bishop took back his phone. "Yup. So, kid, unless you respect me, I won't respect you. I also have 21 years of experience on you. I would be what, forty? But I kept my youth by time traveling." He pointed to a badge in the shape of a clock. "I'm a Time-Shifter."


End file.
